


「Yuri on Ice x Reader One-Shots」

by WordsOfFate



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Angst, Anime, Anime x reader, Cute, F/M, Fluff, Love, Reader-Insert, Romance, XReader, anime fanfiction
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-24
Updated: 2018-03-24
Packaged: 2019-04-07 07:13:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 9,377
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14075742
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WordsOfFate/pseuds/WordsOfFate
Summary: A collection of one-shots of your favorite Yuri on Ice characters~





	1. Longing | Viktor Nikiforov x Reader

    You stood in the very center of the giant ice rink, your heart pounding in your chest. All eyes were focused on you, but their attention didn’t matter to you, there was only one person whose attention mattered to you. Looking past the rink and towards where all the people on the sidelines stood waiting, all of your worries were put at ease when you saw a certain gray-haired Russian looking right at you with an encouraging smile on his face.

      
    Viktor Nikiforov.

      
    From the moment he first saw you on the ice, he knew you had the promise to become one of the world’s best female figure skaters. From that day on he spent nearly every waking moment with you in order to train you to be as great of a skater as himself. Before long, you ended up standing where you were now, about to begin the free skate final of the Women’s Grand Prix.

      
    You tore your eyes away from Viktor knowing that you needed to have all of your focus on skating in order to come out in first place. Relaxing your muscles, you took your stance as you waited for the music to begin and therefore beginning your free skate routine.

      
    Once the music began you were already moving, starting off slow to copy the melody of the music. Like the other skaters competing with you, you expressed your theme for your performances with such beauty and elegance that the whole audience knew the theme fit you well. They were right. The theme being longing was fitting due to the longing you had to prove to Viktor how much better you’ve gotten; to prove that he would never once regret taking a break from the season to coach you.

      
    As you slowly skated backwards, you outstretched your arm in front of you, your hand longing to grasp hold of the gold medal. Longing to see the look on his face when you’ve won the Women’s Grand Prix….

      
    Your pace suddenly picked up once the music began to play faster. You readied yourself for the first jump and with the same amount of beauty that Viktor possessed when he skated, you stuck the triple.

      
    The blade of your skates glided across the ice so smoothly it made you feel weightless. Your footwork was nothing less of perfect as you made everyone that watched you believe all of your movements were easy.

      
    You started picking up speed once again for your next jump, landing a triple flip and soon going on to land the double and single. The crowd erupted in cheer, but you refused to let yourself get distracted by them. There were still many more jumps left for you to land in order for you to have a chance of winning.

      
    After landing those three consecutive jumps, you soon followed it with a graceful glide on only one foot, the other stretched behind you. You continued this glide until the second half of the free skate round started; this half of it being where you really shined.

      
    You picked up the speed once again to land your double loop jump which was soon followed by another double flip. You flew across the ice now, unlike the other times your speed wasn’t slowing. Moving faster and faster, you used that speed and your footwork to express how your longing would not be in vain; how you would get what you desired.

      
    Moving with more elegance than any other skater you were going up against, you moved in for another jump and landed the quad. For a jump that was difficult for many skaters, you landed it with such impressing ease. With all these jumps, you had the full force of fatigue weighing on you, but you knew you had to pull through for the final jump, the one that would gain you the most points.

      
    With just as much grace as always, you started getting ready for the final jump. As you made your way to the spot, you couldn’t help but flood your mind with all your thoughts.

      
    You needed to land this jump, not just for yourself, but for everyone who believed in you. Your fans, your friends, but most importantly Viktor. He believed in your talents when no one else did, it was because of his coaching that got you this far. You needed to land this to show him he was right to believe and have so much faith in you. But even more, the biggest reason why you needed to prove yourself to him was because….

      
     _You loved him._

      
    With that final realization of your true feelings towards him, you went for your most difficult jump of all, the triple axel jump. Time seemed to freeze as you flew through the air and even though you had practiced this jump several times while practicing with Viktor, this time it seemed different. You felt as if nothing could stop you, that everything you once longed for would finally be in your grasp.

      
    Unsurprisingly enough, you landed that jump just as flawlessly as the others. You quickly glided over to the center of the rink where you did a final spin before you stopped just as the song ended. You were panting heavily and several beads of sweat rolled down your face, but you were smiling nonetheless. The crowd roared at your spectacular performance but even still, their response wasn’t the one you were looking for.

      
    Once you were able to catch your breath, you skated towards the opening to exit the rink where a proud Viktor stood waiting for you. You quickly skated towards him, never slowing down until you jumped into his outstretched arms. He happily spun you around as he held you, him looking happier than you’ve ever seen him before.

      
    “Do you think I’ve won it?” you asked him, a wide smile on your face.

      
    He carefully placed you back down and cupped your cheeks in his hands as his beautiful blue eyes stared straight into your (E/C) ones.

      
    “With that performance, you’ll definitely be taking home gold,” he told you, looking so proud.

      
    As you and Viktor took a seat in front of all the cameras, all you could do was wait anxiously for the scores to be announced. You were the final skater so what comes next would decide the winners for this year’s Women’s Grand Prix final. Sensing your worry, Viktor reached over and squeezed your hand encouragingly.

      
    “And the scores are in,” the announcer’s voice boomed. “The score to beat currently is 306.54. The judges have spoken and (Y/N)’s score for the free skate is 208.27 bringing her at a grand total of…. 309.61!”

      
    Once again, you flung yourself onto Viktor for a hug with tears of pure joy slipping down your face. When you looked at him, you were shocked to see that he was crying too. Words couldn’t describe how proud he was of you after all the hard work you did.

      
    Like before, he cupped your cheeks with his hands, but this time something different happened. He pressed his lips against yours and kissed you passionately. Although the kiss didn’t last long, when the two of you finally pulled apart you finally realized that he reciprocated the deep emotions you had for him.

      
    “See?” he whispered as he brushed your tears away. “Didn’t I tell you that you’d make history?”


	2. Lessons | Yuri Plisetsky x Reader

    The first time Yuri ever stepped foot on the ice was a memory you knew and cherished so much. At such a young age, the two of you would skate together for fun even though you knew it wasn’t something you were good at. As each of you would skate more and more together, it was obvious that this was an activity that he enjoyed dearly. Soon enough, he was taking lessons to compete in ice skating competitions.

      
    You enjoyed watching him skate, every day he skated the better he got which always fascinated you. Even if you didn’t dare try skating with him, you loved supporting him from the sidelines, being the one person to compliment his skating even when he messed up a jump and both he and his coach got angry about it.

      
    Even before he started to compete, Yuri always had a short temper, but it only seemed to worsen as the stress of skating got to him. It seemed as if the only time he acted like the little boy you once knew was when he was with his grandfather…. Or, of course, when he was with you. But even so, it was rare when he acted like he used to when you were around. It was only when you caught him off guard did his shields that he built to high finally lower.

      
    When you entered the ice rink where he normally skated, you expected to see him busting his ass trying to perfect difficult jumps while his coach yelled and pressured him even more to get it right. But for once, Yuri seemed to be calm on the ice. His coach was nowhere to be seen and instead, he seemed to be practicing his freestyle performance, the same routine that Viktor had choreographed himself.

      
    You were mesmerized as you watched him skate, his movements putting you in a trance-like state. Even if you wanted to, you weren’t able to take your eyes away from him. The way his skating perfectly matched the song that was playing completely fascinated you. It was incredible to think that even though the two of you first stepped on the ice at the same time, that he could come this far while you were barely able to do anything while skating.

      
    It was time for him to go for the quad jump, something he had perfected long ago, so you expected him to land it with ease. Instead, he purposely jumped higher than he ever did for the jump and landed hard on the ice. He angrily slammed his fist on the ice and got back onto his feet as he fumed.

      
    “Why did you jump so high?” you asked, only now giving away your presence. He turned to face you with a look of shock on his face, but soon the anger came back. “That’s way too high for a normal jump.”

      
    “What are you talking about? You don’t skate like me, you don’t know anything about this!” he roared at you. You weren’t afraid of him, though. After knowing him for this long you could tell that the real person he was angry with was himself.

      
    “I know I can’t skate like you, but I’ve watched you practice enough to learn a lot about it. That jump was too high and I know you’re straining yourself to jump that high so you can get more points in the competition. Just please don’t hurt yourself, okay?”

      
    The anger that was spread across his face slowly faded away and he skated over to where you stood behind the rail. You smiled knowing that he was a lot calmer because of you. You were glad knowing you had that effect on him.

      
    “Why do you always watch me skate?” he muttered. “You know how to skate and if you practiced, you’d be able to compete too. So why do you always insist on sitting on the sidelines?”

      
    “Ice skating is your talent- not mine. And besides, it’s not something I passionately enjoy like you. I’m content with just watching you skate while trying to find something I enjoy.”

      
    It was the truth. As fun as ice skating was, you couldn’t see yourself making it a career like Yuri did. Until you figure out what you want to do, you wanted to watch him every time he practiced and competed so he would know that no matter what happened, he always had someone there to support him.

      
    “Skate with me,” he said out of nowhere. You looked up at him curiously knowing that it wasn’t like him to quit practicing to do something like this.

      
    “What?” you asked, thinking that you must’ve heard it wrong.

      
    “I think I said it pretty clearly,” he snapped before closing his eyes and taking a deep breath. “I mean, please skate with me. I’ve practiced enough for today and you haven’t been on the ice in years so it’s time for me to teach you.”

      
    Hesitating for a moment, you finally nodded and went to grab some skates for you to use. You quickly put on the skates seeing as he wasn’t very patient when waiting for you. It was only when you were about to step onto the ice did you hesitate again. Like Yuri said, it had been such a long time since you had been on the ice and the last thing you wanted to do was make a fool of yourself in front of one of the best ice skaters you had ever seen. But most importantly, you wanted him to think highly of you.

      
    “Are you waiting for the damn ice to melt?” he asked sarcastically.

      
    Taking a deep breath, you stepped onto the ice rink. You tried not to hold onto the wall for support but soon learned that you would need something to help you when you slipped, nearly colliding with the ground. Before you could make impact, two arms wrapped around your waist and helped you gain your balance.

      
    “Tch,” he muttered impatiently. “I didn’t think I would have to re-teach you how to skate.”

          
    Your face bloomed red with embarrassment, but you shook it off. He skated away from you and stopped five feet ahead before turning around to face you again. You knew he wanted you to skate towards him so you tried your best to move your feet to make it over to him, but before you could get far, you slipped once again and this time, without Yuri being close enough to catch you, you slammed into the ice.

      
    He released an annoyed groan before skating towards you. He extended his hand out to you which you gladly accepted, needing the support to stand back up. Instead of pulling his hand away from you like he normally would do, he held a firm grip on your hand. You looked up at him curiously causing him to blush deeply.

      
    “Don’t get any wrong ideas, I’m just making sure you won’t fall,” he said as he averted his blue eyes away from your (E/C) ones.

      
    With his help, you were finally able to get your footing on the ice. Of course, you were far from being a skater like he was, but at least now you were able to skate slowly without falling on your face.

      
    “You learned how to skate backward, right?” he asked you as the two of you skated side by side together.

      
    “No, I never learned how to do a lot of tricks like that,” you admitted.

      
    He suddenly skated directly in front of you and stopped, turning to face you. He grabbed both of your hands in his and interlocked his fingers with yours.

      
    “Are you serious?” he asked angrily. “My closest friend can’t even skate backward, you know how negatively that’ll reflect on me? Now I have to teach you.”

      
    You showed off a small smile knowing that wasn’t the real reason why he was going to teach you, but you stayed quiet and nodded once again in response.

      
    He slowly started to skate backward, pulling you along with him. As you got more adjusted to the speed he was going at, he started moving faster and faster. You couldn’t help but stare at his face as he skated with you. He looked so peaceful, it was a look you so rarely saw even when he was on the ice. It was a look you wished you saw from him more often.

      
    “My feet are doing the work, not my face,” he told you.

      
    With a deep blush, you quickly averted your eyes away from his face and looked down at his feet. You carefully studied the way his feet moved as he skated, wanting to be able to skate like that to impress him.

      
    “Your turn,” he said as he stopped short, grabbing your waist to stop you from colliding into him. You gulped nervously as you attempted to skate backward without any aid from him. You slowly began to swivel your feet like he did before, only managing to go a couple of feet before stumbling and nearly falling once again.

      
    Yuri quickly skated over to you and grabbed your hands once again and motioned for you to continue what you were doing. You began to swivel your feet once again, surprised when you started picking up speed as you skated backward. With him there to help guide you, you were skating better than you thought you ever could. That was until the blade of your skate got caught on a chink of ice.

      
    Because of the speed you were going at, you fell hard onto your back, pulling Yuri down with you. One second the two of you were skating together and the next, you were laying on your back on the ice while he was laying on top of you. Shared looks of shock were spread the both of your faces trying to process what had just happened.

      
    You felt his cold breath on your face causing you to shiver. He planted his hands on the ice beside you and you thought for a moment he would get up, but instead, he moved your hands to his face. His cold fingertips brushed against your face making it numb. The only warmth you felt was your burning red face due to how close he was to you. And yet, you didn’t want him to get up.

      
    The awkward silence killed you. Neither of you said anything as he still laid on top of you. You stared into his beautiful eyes as your heart pounded in your chest. You desperately wanted him to say something to break the silence. Just before the silence grew unbearable, he finally did something.

      
    He kissed you.

      
    Without another thought, he closed whatever small distance existed between the two of you and pressed his lips against yours. Your eyes went wide with shock because of Yuri’s actions, but your heart was giddy with happiness. Without a moment of hesitation, you kissed him back, mimicking the way his mouth moved against yours. After nearly a minute of being indulged in the kiss, the two of you finally broke apart breathless.

      
    Yuri finally stood up and helped you up as well with a slight blush still lingering on his face. You were in no better state, but there was another thing the both of you shared.

      
    At that moment, the two of you bore the brightest smile that either of you had ever had.


	3. Night Owl | Viktor Nikiforov x Insomniac!Reader

    Sleep proved to be something that was hard to come by for you. Short and well rested nights for most people were long and restless ones for you. This lack of sleep at night caused you to sleep for the majority of the day making you miss a lot of things going on. You tried to use the several nights you were up awake to be productive, but it still didn’t make up all the missing time with your boyfriend.

      
    Averting your eyes away from the bright screen of your laptop, you let your eyes land on Viktor who was sleeping besides you. Your time spent with him was limited recently due to your unusual sleeping patterns. You wanted nothing more than to close your laptop and snuggle asleep next to him, but you knew it would only result in hours of staring up at the ceiling.

      
    Sighing, you returned your focus to your laptop. Aimlessly flipping through open tabs in search of something to do was something you often did during these sleepless nights. With the lack of company from the man you loved, it was hard to find something to keep you entertained. Every tab you currently had open didn’t hold any entertainment for you. You quickly realized that you wouldn't be able to get through that night if all you did was try to be productive so instead, you opened a new tab and pulled up YouTube to give yourself a break.

      
    You were expecting it to take some time for you to search through the endless amount of videos until one caught your interest, but as soon as you opened the site your eyes landed on one certain video sitting in your recommended feed. It was a video of one of Viktor’s old Grand Prix performances and even so, it wasn’t just any performance. You remember this on vividly as it was the first performance of his that you ever went to see and the day you first met him. Once again taking a quick glance at the sleeping Viktor beside you, you lowered the volume on your laptop and clicked on the video.

      
    Watching him skate shouldn’t have been as breathtaking as it was the first time you saw it due to how often you accompanied him in his practices, but even so, you couldn’t help but keep your eyes glued to the screen as you watched him. The way his skates so easily glided over the ice, the way his body moved to the music, the way his face remained so calm and peaceful as he skated - those were all reasons why his skating mesmerized you so easily.

      
    Slowly, you started to raise the volume higher so you could hear every bit of the music and hear the sounds of his skates colliding with the ice every time he landed a jump. All these wonderful visuals and sounds did something unexpected to you, though. You felt your eyelids growing heavier and heavier to the point where it was almost a struggle to keep watching. For the first time in weeks, you actually felt as if you would pass out during the night.

      
    As you forced yourself to keep watching, you didn’t even notice as your partner beside you sat up in bed before he released a loud yawn. Startled, you slammed your laptop shut and moved your gaze to a curious looking Viktor.

      
    “Were you watching one of my performances?” he asked with a smile on his face.

      
    “Yeah…” you admitted shyly as you laid back.

      
    He quickly laid beside you and wrapped his arm around your waist before pulling you closer to him. Using his free hand, he brushed your stray hairs behind your ear before pressing his lips against yours. When he finally pulled away, he just laid there and stared into your eyes with his smile still spread across his face. It was obvious he missed spending quality time like this with you just as much as you did.

      
    “You know you’re able to see any of my performances in person whenever you want to, we just need to go down to the ice rink.”

      
    You pouted and buried your head into his chest knowing how hard it would be for you to get enough sleep at night in order to function like a normal human being during the day.

      
    “I wish I could,” you said with a sigh. “I just want to sleep normally for once, I’d do anything for it.”

      
    Viktor thought about that for a moment.

      
    “Is there anything that makes you sleepy?”

      
    You had been contemplating for awhile now whether or not to take sleeping medication to help with this but you didn’t want all those horrible chemicals in your body. Besides that, you really had no other ideas of what you could do to help with this. Before you could tell him so, one thing did come to mind. You remembered how tired the video had made you before Viktor woke up. Maybe…

      
    “I think your skating puts me to sleep,” you told him sheepishly as you moved your head to look up at him again.

      
    He stared down at you for a few moments with a blank expression on his face before moving his hand to place it over his heart.

      
    “You wound me,” he said. “My skating isn’t good enough anymore? It’s boring enough to put someone asleep?”

      
    “No, no, no! I didn’t mean it like that,” you said quickly, obviously upset that he took it the wrong way. A teasing smile quickly appeared on his lips and you breathed a sigh of relief. “Before you woke up when I was watching you skate, everything about it was so calming that I felt like I could actually sleep.”

      
    “Then let’s see if it’ll work.”

      
    Without saying anything else, he sat up and grabbed the laptop you abandoned on the bed before placing it on his lap. He soon opened it and reset the video to play from the beginning. Before he played the video, you tried to sit up with him but he only shook his head.

      
    “Lay back and only focus on the video. If you feel like you’ll be able to, try sleeping.”

      
    Nodding, you laid back down and made yourself comfortable before the video began to play. Just like last time, it was first the melody of the song that started to soothe you. It wasn’t until Viktor really started to get into the performance that his skating started to lull you to sleep. Despite how badly you wanted to keep watching his breathtaking performance, you knew you should take this opportunity while it was still presenting itself to you. Slowly, you felt your eyelids begin to droop and felt sleep embrace itself around you. The last thing you remember was seeing Viktor’s smiling face.

      
    Only when he knew for certain that you were asleep did he shut the laptop off. Laying down, he wrapped his arm back around you gently as to not wake you up. He placed a soft and delicate kiss on your forehead before looking completely pleased.

      
    “Sweet dreams, my love.”


	4. Idol | Yuri Plisetsky x Reader

    All throughout your life, the ice was the one thing you loved most. It was to you like a book is for most people; a form of an escape from the real world. All your qualms would be washed away the moment you stepped foot in the rink. It never failed to free you from the weight the world always seemed to manage to put on you.

      
    Your love for skating was what drove you to become a pro and soon, you found yourself training for it in Russia under the highly pronounced Yakov Feltsman who trained several famous ice skaters such as the young Yuri Plisetsky. He had always been a huge inspiration to you being that he was such a young boy with such a talent for ice skating - but he was also such a pain in your ass.

      
    Ice skating looked unbelievingly easy, especially when Yuri was the skater, but you learned early on in your ice skating career that there was nothing easy about it. Even now, you still struggled to perfect your moves. The most daunting jump for any ice skater was the quadruple salchow - Yuri’s specialty.

      
    Day by day you continued to practice it. On some tries, you were able to land it flawlessly while on others, you still ended up tumbling onto the ice. You were far from being an amateur at it, but nor did you manage to perfect it.

      
    After today’s lessons were over and Yakov had already left, you grabbed your skates and stepped back onto the ice rink once again. You had made so much more progress that lesson than you usually would have; you just had to continue practicing.

      
    Your feet glided over the ice so easily. You couldn’t help but smile as you successfully managed to land every small jump you attempted. It was only a small feat, though. As you started picking up speed to attempt the quadruple salchow once again, you couldn’t help but think something great would come out of this jump.

      
    As you continued to skate at full speed towards the center of the rink, you finally made your jump. For the split second you were in the air, you felt weightless. It was a feeling you loved and always longed for - up until you went crashing down onto the ice. Your body skidded across the ice leaving your backside (which took most of the impact) bruised and battered. Once again, that infamous triple axel escaped your grasp.

      
    “That was completely awful,” someone commented from the distance. Your heart nearly jumped out of your chest in fright. Someone was watching you this whole time? More important, they witnessed that failure of a quadruple salchow you pulled off?

      
    You couldn’t help but gulp nervously as the person took a step out of the shadows that covered him completely. Your eyes grew wide and you nearly forgot how to breathe when you recognized the face of the boy who stood outside the rink; Yuri Plisetsky.

      
    “How the hell do you expect to win the Grand Prix if you can’t even manage that jump? So pathetic,” he spat with his arms crossed.

      
    Tears prickled in your eyes at his harsh words and you had to purse your lips together to keep them from trembling. How could the boy you looked up to, your idol, turn out to be such an asshole…?

      
    “H-hey, I can get better!” you stammered.

      
    He scoffed. “Good luck with that one.”

      
    Never in your wildest dreams could you have managed that your idol would one day become your rival.

      
    Despite his poor attitude, you couldn’t help but continue to admire him. It was hard not to. But his rude comment became worse and worse as he seemingly started to take an interest in you. Day after day, he would insist on sitting in on your lessons with Yakov and criticize the way you skated each time.

      
    His comments were rude, cold, and mostly unnecessary, but were they useless? Not at all. In fact, it was his rude comments that drove you to improve. It was the thought of finally proving Yuri wrong that made you continue practicing.

      
    As much of a pain he was to you during those days, you still couldn’t stop yourself from sneaking into his practices and watching him skate. Never before would you have dared to do this, but you felt as if he at least owed this to you for how much pressure he was placing on your shoulders.

      
    There was no surprise why Yuri was famous for his jumps. He could land the most difficult jump easily, even being able to jump higher than most during it. But it was obvious during his practice session that this stunning skater was far from perfect.

      
    At first, you thought you were the only one who noticed his overwhelming speed and dark face, but even Yakov kept making comments about it. He looked far from graceful as he skated a dance that looked like vengeance. His mind was far from being in the right place as he continued to skate to the song being played.

      
    Nearly the whole session consisted of Yakov criticizing Yuri’s movements. Before long, the eye-opening practice session was over and Yakov left the rink. You were half expecting Yuri to leave as well, but he stayed and continued to practice.  Even in his past performances, it was obvious he rushed his performances too much, but never like this before. Skating was a great way to express people’s emotions even if they don’t realize it themselves. It was evident from his performance that he was aggravated about something.

      
    As the song came to an end, he skated towards the wall and slammed his fists against it as he let out a frustrated scream. He then began muttering hateful comments towards something that sounded like… Pork cutlet bowls?

      
    “How do you expect to win the Grand Prix if you can’t even control your emotions while skating?” you asked, mocking the same comment he said to you.

      
    His head whipped towards you faster than you expected nearly causing you to flinch back. “Why the hell are you here?” he growled intimidatingly as he slowly started to skate towards you.

      
    Resisting the urge to run away, you balled your hands into fists and said, “Help me with my jumps and I’ll help you to control your emotions.”

      
    “Why would I ever want your help?”

      
    “Because at least I can control my emotions better than you can.”

      
    He opened his mouth to make a snappy remark, but he quickly shut it. He hesitated for a few moments and you feared he would start screaming again, but instead, he stepped off the rink and started heading towards the door. You couldn’t help but feel disappointed as you watched him walk away.

      
    As he opened the door, he stopped before he walked out and said, “We start tomorrow. You better not be late.”

 

* * *

 

    Training with Yuri was absolute hell most days. Helpful? Of course. But it took a lot of your strength to put up with the screaming and cursing that came with training with Yuri. It didn’t take long for better results in your skating to start appearing. There was no jump you could you couldn’t manage any more. Yuri allowed you to take one more giant step into the path of becoming a winner.

      
    His situation wasn’t as difficult as yours, though. It took time, but Yuri was slowly getting better at keeping his emotions at bay while on the rink. Graceful was the only word to describe him while skating and that was the last thing he needed. All that was left was for him to win the Grand Prix.

      
    You watched anxiously from the back as the Grand Prix winner was finally announced. Tears of pure joy slid down your cheeks as Yuri was announced the winner. This boy finally won the biggest contest for figure skaters. You were proud to call him your idol - no, your friend.

      
    As all the skaters made their way into the back, you waited around for Yuri. He was taking longer than the others; no doubt being swarmed by fans. But as that blonde-haired boy you adored so much finally stepped past the curtains, you couldn’t help but beam widely at him.

      
    That smile of yours soon faded as he started making his way towards you with a straight face. No emotion covered it which was strange for him. For a split second, you feared you had done something wrong. That was until he finally reached you.

      
    Cupping your face with his hands, he suddenly pressed his lips against yours, pulling you into an icy cold kiss. It didn’t last long, but your heart was beating rapidly in your chest nonetheless. You quickly wrapped your arms around his body and buried your face into his shoulder. You never wanted this moment to end.

      
    He placed a soft kiss on your temple before saying, “Now it’s your turn to win.”


	5. Present | Viktor Nikiforov x Pregnant!Reader

    It’s been nine months since Viktor left to compete for the Grand Prix. Nine months since he left you. You weren’t upset or angry, though. No, you had no right to those emotions. You were the person who insisted on it being just a one-night thing. He may have been one of the most attractive and talented ice skaters to ever live, but you weren’t ready for commitment.

      
    You weren’t expecting much when you ran into him one day at the ice rink. Whenever he was back in Russia, he usually spent most of his time skating. It wasn’t like the two of you were total strangers; you’ve both practiced with each other before. From the very beginning, you’ve found yourself attracted to the silver-haired man, but you never thought you’d find an opportunity to act on those feelings.

      
    That one fateful night was what started everything. You had arrived at the ice rink at midnight with the hopes of being able to practice without anyone around. That hope was quickly quenched when you stepped inside to see Viktor practicing his routine. No matter how many times you watched him skate, you were still stunned every time. It was a breathtaking sight; one that you were lucky enough to see in person.

      
    Watching him turned into skating with him which turned into a deep conversation. Before long, he took you back to his apartment where you found yourself laying in his bed with him. It was a memorable night - one that you never wanted to forget. Even so, you never intended to get anything else out of it. Just a one night stand with your most beloved idol. No strings attached.

      
    Little did you know at the time, that one night resulted in the most unexpected thing to happen.

      
    Now it was nine months later. Looking down, you placed your hands on your enlarged stomach. You never would’ve expected that a life would come out of that magnificent night. But the new life was also hinderance. It put your career on hold and you weren’t ready to do the same for Viktor. He still had years of ice skating ahead of him and you didn’t want to be the person who ruined it for him and his friends. Besides, you had very little doubt he even remembered you.

      
    It was Christmas Eve and you were inside your apartment with no one besides the life growing inside of you. The local news playing on your television announced the famous skater himself arriving back to Russia for the holidays. You sat up in your chair, suddenly intrigued. Would this be the best opportunity to tell him the news…?

      
    No… It wouldn’t do anything aside from ruin his career. It was Christmas Eve; it would be best to leave him be. Perhaps one day you’ll tell him the truth.

      
    You jumped when you heard a knock on the door to your apartment. It was already eleven o’clock at night. Who could it possibly be? Standing up slowly, you kept one hand on your stomach as you walked over to the door. With a heavy sigh, you opened the door only enough so that you could peep your head out, prepared to shoo away whoever was about to bother you late at night.

      
    Not once did you even dare to fathom the possibility it would be Viktor.

      
    There he stood with his heavy winter coat on, his luggage held tightly in his hands. He looked as if he had only just gotten out of the airport. Your heart jumped into your throat at the sight of him. You opened your mouth in an attempt to speak, but the only words that fell out were incoherent. It had only been nine months since you last saw him, yet you were acting like a flustered school girl at just the sight of him.

      
    “[name],” he said with a wide smile.

      
    “V-Viktor,” you stammered in response.

      
    “I know it’s been a long time. I’m sorry I had to leave so soon after that night, but I really wanted to see you again.”

      
    “Viktor, there’s something I need to tell you…” you told him, your voice nearly inaudible. Guilt was clear in your voice, but not for the reason he assumed.

      
    His head lowered, breaking eye contact with you. “Oh… I… I understand. It only happened once and I had to leave right after. I should’ve expected you found someone else-”

      
    “No!” you yelled quickly, cutting him off. He looked up at you curiously. “I never found someone else. But there’s something I need to tell you about that night.”

      
    Without waiting for his reply, you reached a shaky hand out to grab the handle to the semi-closed door. You opened the door wider, allowing him to have a full view of your body. He gasped when he saw it; the large bulge in your stomach which contained a new life.

      
    Taking a step back, you allowed him to enter the small apartment. Dropping his bags, the first thing he did was cup his hands around your belly as if cradling the life contained within. He looked up at you with tears of joy in his eyes.

      
    “Is… Is it mine?” he asked. There was a hint of something in his voice. Was it… excitement?

      
    “Yes, she’s yours.”

      
    “She?”

      
    Pure joy washed over his face at that moment. It was the happiest you had ever seen him before. Before you could say anything else to him, his hands cupped your face before pulling you in for a kiss. It was a brief kiss, but just long enough for him to express his emotions to you. When he broke the kiss, he looked at you with such love and affection it made your heart flutter in your chest.

      
    “I know…” he said breathlessly. “I know you only wanted that night to be a one-time thing, but I came here tonight because I haven’t been able to stop thinking about you since. Now that I know you’re pregnant with our child, I want to be with you even more. I understand if you don’t want me in your own life, but please let me stay in our child’s life.”

      
    Without saying a word, you leaned in and started another kiss. This kiss was longer and more passionate. You wanted every emotion you felt at that moment to be displayed in the kiss. When the two of you finally broke apart, he looked at you wide-eyed.

      
    “Of course I want you in my life,” you told him with a small smile.

      
    Tears glistened in Viktor’s eyes. This was what he needed to feel complete. Without even realizing it, you had just delivered the best Christmas present that he could ever ask for.


	6. Breaking the Ice | Yuri Plisetksy x Reader

    Bruises varying in an array of colors were aligned unceremoniously along your body. Ice skating can bring forth one of two things: a show of beauty and elegance, or a whole world of hurt when the one performing is unable to land jumps.

      
    Skating was once a hobby of yours; a hobby that you eventually grew good at. But after moving to Russia to train with some of the best ice skaters in the world, you quickly learned that being the best in your hometown was nothing to brag about.

      
    During practice, you’d often find yourself too absorbed in watching the other skaters that you failed to work on improving yourself. For the most part, you managed to keep up with them. Up until you had to start performing a triple axel jump, that is. Back in your hometown, the triple axel jump was one of the few things that averted your perfection. Even under the instruction of Yakov Feltsman, successfully performing this jump seemed impossible to you.

      
    Your practice session was nearly coming to an end and you continued to fail over and over again. After falling more times than you can count, you rolled up your pants and examined the already forming bruises. You couldn’t help but wince at the sight of the dark colors blooming across your soft, [skin color] skin.

      
    You were often told that your stubbornness was bound to get you into trouble one day, but it also gave you an advantage. You weren’t planning on resting until you perfected that difficult jump. Getting back on your feet, you started skating once again. You began picking up speed on the ice until it was the perfect moment to jump.

      
    Kicking your blades off the ice, you bound into the air. The spins were flawless, as per usual, but the perfection needed for your landing continued to slip through your fingers. With a painful crash, your body collided into the ice. A whimper of pain managed to escape your lips at contact.

      
    “Oi, [name]!” a familiar Russian voice called. You felt dread sink in your stomach when you realized exactly who it is. “Get off the ice. It’s time for the real professionals to skate.”

      
    Brushing off the tiny fragments of ice that clung to your pants, you glared up at Yuri. Ever since your first day, he had been cold and downright rude to you. All his comments ever did was dishearten you from skating. You weren’t going to give in that easily, though.

      
    “I am a professional,” you told him as you reached the exit of the ice rink. You stepped out and faced Yuri. As much as you tried to hide it, the infamous Russian Punk intimidated you to no extent.

      
    He released an obnoxious laugh at your statement. “Oh, really? Remind me, how many competitions have you won?”

      
    A blush spread across your face like a wildfire. He knew all too well that you hadn’t even entered a competition yet. Perhaps to any other person, training under a world-renowned coach was worthy of making you someone special, but to Yuri, you were still nothing.

      
    Clenching your fists tightly, you turned your back to him and started walking away before you could say something that you would regret. That didn’t stop him from saying anything, though.

      
    “I could perform a triple axel flawlessly as just a child. If you can’t perfect it, don’t even bother showing your face here again,” he called to you. You did your best to ignore him as you continued walking to the locker rooms with warm tears strolling down your face.

          
    “Did you really have to be so rude to her, Yuri?” Viktor asked the boy. “After all, you were like her at some point.”

      
    Yuri crossed his arms and looked away from the gray-haired man. “Shut up. I’m nothing like her.”

      
    Viktor chuckled at the young boy. He knew, probably better than anyone, how this boy tended to act around people - especially people whose talents he felt threatened by. “Of course, of course. Just be sure you apologize to the girl before she does something foolish.”

 

* * *

 

    The last thing you were going to do was let Yuri scare you away from skating. Throwing on your coat, you gripped your skates tightly in your hand as you walked out into the cold, Russian weather. Even after the months you’ve already been staying in Russia, you still weren’t completely used to the frigid weather. The temperatures from where you used to live rarely ever reached such low degrees. You couldn’t even tell that today was an unusually warm day for the country.

      
    You walked around the building towards the frozen lake that resided behind it. Your determination to prove yourself to Yuri prevented you from noticing the most crucial details about your surroundings.

      
    It was a rare day, indeed, when snow wasn’t falling, but that small detail failed to catch your attention. Reaching the bank of the lake, you plopped down in the slushy snow and pulled off your boots before quickly replacing them with your skates. Once you tied the laces to both ice skates, you stood up and stepped onto the light gray ice.

      
    You gradually started picking up speed as you skated across the ice. When you finally felt comfortable enough, you worked up the courage to perform that seemingly impossible jump. Everything seemed to go in slow motion; the jump, the spins and most of all, the inevitable fall. Only, you didn’t fall. Not at first, at least. Your feet landed on the ice, but you didn’t have time to celebrate.

      
    The moments you landed, your skates broke through the thin ice and you plunged into the frigid water. It only took seconds for the freezing water to overwash whatever senses you had left. Your head broke the surface of the water and you greedily gasped for air before clawing at the ice to pull yourself back up.

      
    Each time you got a solid grip, the weak ice would only break under your weight, sending you crashing back into water. After just a minute, your body was going into shock. Each movement you made grew more and more sluggish. Your body felt like a piece of lead that was dragging you further down.

      
    You quickly lost the strength to keep your head above the water. Ever so slowly, your body sank lower until your head was pulled underneath. It felt nearly impossible to move against the water; you were completely helpless.

      
    This was the end.

      
    Suddenly, you saw a figure appear on the ice. In an instant, a hand reached into the water and grabbed ahold of you before swiftly pulling you out. You quickly took a deep breath as your head emerged from the water. Landing on the ice, you coughed and spluttered out all the water that managed to get into your lungs.

      
    After the coughing fit finally ended, you looked up at your savior, surprised to see who the person actually was.

      
    “Are you really so pathetic that you would try killing yourself over what I said?!” Yuri roared.

      
    You shivered and your teeth noisily chattered together. Your clothes being drenched didn’t help you in any way. “It-It wasn’t because of your st-stupid comment. I j-just wanted to-to improve my sk-skating.”

      
    “It’s 1°C today. Even just one degree higher is enough to start melting the ice, you dumbass,” he muttered. He took off his jacket and wrapped it around your freezing form, leaving him in only a black t-shirt. “Come on, you need to get inside before you freeze to death out here.”

      
    With the help of Yuri, you were quickly brought inside the building and given new clothes along with a blanket to keep you warm. It took several minutes, but eventually, you stopped shivering and your teeth managed to cease chattering.

      
    “Thank you, Yuri,” you told him, knowing all too well that you could’ve died out there if it wasn’t for his help. The boy who hated you was ultimately the one who saved you.

      
    He merely scoffed in response. You didn’t care, though. A response wasn’t necessary. The concern you saw in his eyes every time he looked at you was all you needed.

      
    Despite how harsh his attitude was towards you, he still cared in his own way.


	7. Admiration | Viktor Nikiforov x Reader

    Ice skating has never been a passion of yours. Despite being childhood friends with the renowned figure skater, Yuri Plisetsky, his love for the ice never seemed to have rubbed off on you. Just sports, in general, have never been your thing to begin with. In your opinion, there were more practical things to do in life. At least, that’s what you believed up until you were finally forced to go to a practice.

      
    Yuri’s stubbornness to force you to see skating up close seemed like, at the time, nothing more than a wasted effort to draw you into the sport. Nearly an hour into the practice and you were still unphased by it. It wasn’t as if you couldn’t recognize the beauty of the sport; no, it wasn’t that at all. There was just no specific skater that drew you in.

      
    Not until Viktor Nikiforov appeared.

      
    The second he stepped foot on the ice, your eyes widened, already being able to sense something worthwhile was about to happen. Every person already present on the ice exited the rink. All except Yuri who merely moved to the wall of the rink with an annoyed look present on his features.

      
    The way the white-haired man skated was enchanting. Everything he did emanated beauty; his expression, his body language, the way his feet moved along the ice. It was all so gorgeous. As hard as you tried, you couldn’t take his eyes off of him. It was almost as if his whole choreography was casting a spell over you.

      
    It wasn’t until his performance came to an end that you realized you had been holding your breath in anticipation. This man alone, who you had never seen nor heard of before, was able to spark your interest in ice skating, turning it into a full flame. When he finally stepped off the ice, you yearned to approach him, but your body refused to move anywhere near him. Your admiration for him was so strong it was paralyzing.

      
    After that day, you always attended Yuri’s practices in hopes of seeing Viktor again. Some days he made an appearance while other days he didn’t. There was no specific pattern to his schedule so you could never predict when he would be there. On the days he did show up, it was a nice surprise for you.

      
    On this day, Viktor hadn’t shown up and Yuri was already nearly done with practice for the day. Even though you were able to watch your friend skate for a few hours, you couldn’t help but feel disappointed that Viktor wasn’t here to perform again. Just being able to watch him skate up close was enough to make your day.

      
    As Yuri’s training came to an end, he nodded towards you, letting you know that he was heading to the locker room. With a heavy sigh, you stood up from the bench you were sitting on and quickly turned around. You were too distracted to see where you were going, resulting you to crash into an unknown person to your side.

      
    “Sorry,” you mumbled hastily before looking up at the person before you. You froze, your mind struggling to process who the man standing in front of you truly was.

      
    With his white hair shimmering under the overhead lights and a wide grin present on his face, the man you adored, Viktor Nikiforov, stared down at you. You didn’t even realize your body was tilting to the side until he placed his hands on your waist to keep you upright.

      
    “I’ve never had someone nearly faint on me,” he chuckled as he kept you steady. “Are you okay?”

      
    You nodded hastily, afraid that your ability to speak would fail you if you tried to muster any sort of words. You’ve never been as nervous in front of someone that you were now. Then again, there was never a person you admired as much as Viktor. He alone was the sole reason why your interest in ice skating suddenly peaked. He showed you the true beauty of it.

      
    To your disappointment, he removed his hands from your waist. He brought a hand up to his chin and moved his eyes across your whole body, obviously deep and thought.

      
    “You seem familiar,” he observed carefully.

      
    “I-I… Uh…” you stammered.

      
    “Oh! You’re Yuri’s friend, yes? I remember seeing you watching our practices here.”

      
    Your heart was beating so fast it felt as if it was about to jump out of your chest at any moment. He remembered you? He actually bothered to pay attention to you…?

      
    “You’re the one who hates ice skating.”

      
    With that one sentence, your heart plummeted down to your stomach. You never imagined that Yuri would ever talk about you to Viktor, but if he did, you would’ve hoped he would have the decency to mention your past disliking of the sport. Now the one and only person you ever admired was going to hate you.

      
    “No, no! I mean, yes, I used to dislike it. But ever since Yuri brought me here and I watched you skate I’ve loved it!” you spoke in a hurried tone. The last thing you wanted was for him to think lowly of you.

      
    He chuckled again. “Really? I’m glad my performance can give someone a new view on skating,” he said as he flashed a smile at you. “Do you plan to start skating?”

      
    “N-No. I think I’m a bit too old to start now. Either way, I prefer watching rather than performing myself.”

      
    “Is that so? If that’s how you feel, then I hope to see you at future practices.”

      
    With a final wink, he walked away, leaving you standing there in a flustered state. Did that really just happen? Your mind felt so frazzled it was hard to tell.

      
    What you knew was real, though, were all the smirks Viktor would give you after that day.


End file.
